


Jaime & Brienne: Haikus

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is transitory; Jaime and Brienne abide. Their journey in nine haikus. </p><p>An oath weighs heavy<br/>As a stone. Choices and lies.<br/>Both still unbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaime & Brienne: Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to do it, honest! But J/B just wouldn’t leave me alone until I cranked out some more formal verse about them. This is their journey so far, in a short verse form invented in medieval Japan: 5-7-5 or 4-6-4 syllables per poem, with an obligatory juxtaposition between two images in each haiku, and references to natural phenomena or the passage of the seasons. 
> 
> I own nothing.

The autumn wind  
Around the tall tower.  
A boy falls, cold. 

*

Rash and golden-proud,  
Yet not a knight of summer.  
Captive now, unbent. 

*

She fights and struggles,  
War not what she expected.  
Honor locked out, dark.

*

The road is longest  
Where no road or river is.  
They do not belong.

*

Captive now, again.  
He doesn’t know anything.  
She does. To survive.

*

His secrets and words  
Nearly lift then drown the girl.  
She carries it all. 

*

Salvation, respect.  
What they need, not what they want.  
A bear cries out, gone.

*

An oath weighs heavy  
As a stone. Choices and lies.  
Both still unbroken. 

*

Poised together  
On the cusp of winter.  
The day opens.


End file.
